Electric and electronic circuits have been formed in semiconductor processed and like devices for some time. Also for considerable time, it has been the practice to connect circuit terminals on a substrate carrying electronic circuitry to terminals connected to utilization circuitry by means of additional interconnecting members frequently referred to as packaging member assemblies.
Many packaging member assemblies and packaging members have been devised and improvements made. Cost reduction alone has spurred many such projects. Thermal relationships between components and/or the interconnecting packaging member have resulted in different structures. Power dissipation, other than that of thermal nature, wirability and "crossover" capability are other factors of interest. All of these factors have been considered and particular attention has been given to surer gang solderability and increased terminal density in the development of the packaging member according to the invention.